


A bug on your pants

by HiguT



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiguT/pseuds/HiguT
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are invited by the Warblers for a night in the woods.Kurt was not expecting to find himself face to face with Sebastian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A bug on your pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.   
> I wrote this little One Shot to get my mind off of everything happening.   
> I just needed to find some happiness in Klaine.

Kurt was smiling as he brought popcorn to his room. He was humming under his breath, happy about getting to spend time with Blaine. His father was gone to Washington with Carole. Finn was hanging out with Rachel and they had the house to themselves.

He walked up the stairs to his room, still in awe with the fact that he had Blaine in his life and that he could spend nights with his boyfriend, watching movies they had seen hundreds of times, just for the sake of enjoying each other’s company.

Blaine Anderson was a blessing to his life and Kurt felt lucky.

A year ago, he never would have thought that he would get to have these simple moments of intimacy with someone. He had felt so lonely until he had met Blaine.

Blaine, who was currently smiling while staring at his phone.

“Anything exciting?” Kurt asked.

He put the bowl full of popcorn between himself and Blaine after sitting down on the bed.

“Wes and David just texted me, we’re going camping tomorrow!” Blaine said happily.

“No.”

“Kurt, please.”

“Absolutely not, I’m not going back to the woods.”

Kurt could not believe that Blaine was even trying to get him to go after last year’s disaster. He had just gotten to Dalton.

Dalton, this fantastic school full of old traditions. Like camping in the woods for bonding.

Kurt had tagged along because he wanted to fit in. It had been a disaster. There had been bugs, he had spent his time glued to Blaine, yelping whenever he felt a breeze, afraid that it would be some bug crawling on his skin. He had destroyed his favorite boots because of the mud. The warblers had teased him all night long because of his obvious crush on Blaine.

He did not even want to think about the animal noises that had kept him awake, shaking in Blaine’s arms while his then best-friend had been peacefully asleep.

“Kurt, we have not seen the Warblers in so long, please!”

Blaine was pouting and pulling the puppy dog eyes on him.

Kurt stared at him, angry that Blaine was now batting his eyelashes, his head propped on his hands while he was lying down on the bed.

“Blaine, no, the last time was a disaster! Have you forgotten about it? I’m still traumatized!”

“It was not that bad! I remember you cuddling with me all night long, that’s a good memory!”

“For you maybe, you slept like a baby while I was shaking like a leaf!”

Blaine sat down, Kurt was scared that he would spill the bowl of popcorn with his feet but he did not. Small mercies, Kurt guessed.

“I actually was not asleep,” Blaine whispered, taking his hand in his.

“What?”

“Well, I know I was still oblivious to our undying love.” Kurt rolled his eyes at that and Blaine threw him a death glare. “Anyway, don’t mock me, Kurt Hummel. I had a crush on you. I just wasn’t aware of it yet. Having you in my arms that night, it freaked me out, in the best way possible. I could not sleep but I didn’t want you to know so I faked it.”

“I can’t believe this. I’m really happy about this memory, but I’m still not going back.”

“Kurt, please? It would mean so much to me. I promise it won’t be as bad. I’ll protect you from the bugs.”

Kurt scoffed. He was still trying to protest, knowing too well that he would cave. He did not want to admit that it had not been that bad. He had hated the bugs and the camping in itself, but he had loved being able to sleep in Blaine’s arms, and he missed the Warblers.

Wes and David were in college and with school, they could not spend as much time with the other Warblers as they would like.

“Fine. We’re going camping tomorrow,” Kurt muttered.

“I love you so much!”

Blaine grabbed his face to plant a kiss on his lips. He knocked the bowl over, but Kurt did not care.

He would go back to the kitchen and make some more while Blaine cleaned it up, feeling bad about it and would come back to cuddle him and remind him that there was nothing wrong with some popcorn on the floor.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered as he broke the kiss. “Text Wes and David while I go to the kitchen.”

“I’m so...”

“Don’t finish this sentence. It’s okay. It’s just some spilled popcorn, not a tragedy.”

Blaine nodded softly. Kurt shook his head as he grabbed the bowl and strutted back downstairs.

He was going back camping.

* * *

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes as Wes and David were cuddling Blaine. He had almost forgotten how bad it could get when these three were reunited after a long time apart.

“They are ridiculous, uh?”

Kurt turned around and jumped in Jeff’s arms. He smiled against the blond’s neck when he felt his arms going around his waist.

“And you mock Blaiwevid?” Nick teased.

Kurt laughed while pulling Nick to himself and Jeff. He relaxed as the two Warblers hugged him tightly.

“And what do we have here? Hello, Killer, and I see you’ve brought your princess with you.”

Kurt jumped at the sound of the voice. He let go of Nick and Jeff and frowned. Blaine was done hugging Wes and David as well.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Kurt asked harshly.

“Well, I am a Warbler,” Sebastian smirked.

“I can’t believe this.”

Kurt turned around, grabbed his bag from the floor, and started walking back to his car. He heard Blaine calling after him but he ignored it. He was so angry he was shaking. He had expected to spend a nice evening with his boyfriend, not to face the boy who had tried to steal his boyfriend and had gotten him drunk in a bar.

* * *

The Warblers were looking at each other’s, confusing clear on their faces as Blaine ran after Kurt.

“What happened?” Wes asked.

“The Princess hates me,” Sebastian said with a shrug.

“Bas, please,” Thad groaned.

“Fine. I’ll be nice and I’ll go talk to him.”

Sebastian caught up to Blaine just as he was about to climb in Kurt’s car.

“Blaine, do you mind if I talk to Kurt?” He asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“I promise I’ll be nice. I just want to apologize.”

“If you hurt him, I’ll make sure you get kicked out of the Warblers,” Blaine warned.

“Whatever.”

Sebastian opened the passenger the door and climbed in the car next to Kurt. He closed the door and rolled his eyes when he saw that Blaine was watching them intently.

“What do you want?” Kurt snapped.

“Look, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry.”

“Yes. I shouldn’t have gone after Blaine. I thought he was cute, I went after him because I’m used to doing that,” Sebastian shrugged.

“What was your reason behind insulting me? You just didn’t like my face?”

“I have a crush on you,” Sebastian muttered.

Sebastian could have laughed if he was not embarrassed. Kurt looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Excuse me?”

“I got defensive when I saw you because you are my style. I don’t handle rejection well and you seemed to hate me on the spot.”

“You were flirting with my boyfriend,” Kurt growled.

“I’m an asshole. I know. I’m sorry about it. After that night at Scandal’s I talked to Thad and he told me about the fabulous story of Klaine.” It was Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes in annoyance. It had been the cheesiest story he had ever heard. His teeth were still aching. “I get if you don’t want to be friends, I get if Blaine is still angry, but please don’t let this ruin the trip for everyone else?”

Kurt watched Sebastian closely and could not believe what he was seeing. Sebastian seemed genuinely sorry and almost scared.

“They mean a lot to you,” Kurt guessed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The Warblers,” Kurt smiled. “I’ve been there. It’s hard to resist them.”

“They are ridiculous,” Sebastian muttered.

“Yet you want their approval. Let’s make a deal. I’ll stay, for them and for Blaine, but you do not talk to us. And the insults stop.”

“Works for me.”

Kurt watched Sebastian climb out of the car, leaving the door open, and nodded to Blaine who got closer.

“Is everything okay?” Blaine asked, voice full of concern.

“Yeah,” Kurt whispered. “Want to go back?”

“Not if it upsets you. We can just go home.”

Kurt opened his door and jumped out of his car with a smile. He was still confused by Sebastian’s confession but he loved the way Blaine was handling the situation. Their fight had hurt, but he felt like it had helped them grow stronger. Blaine was willing to go back home, even though Kurt knew that he missed Wes and David more than anyone else; even though he was missing the Warblers and Dalton. It was proof enough for him.

He went around the car and closed the passenger door, he locked the car and took Blaine’s hand.

“It won’t. Let’s go join our friends, okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Somebody promised to protect me from bugs. I want cuddles too.”

Blaine laughed and Kurt felt his heart burst out of love for him.

* * *

The Warblers were sitting in a circle around a fire Jeff and Nick had made for them and they were singing together.

Kurt was in awe with the way they were still able to harmonize even after all this time.

Blaine was propped against him, between his legs. Kurt tightened his hold on him and pressed a kiss to his curls, free of gel for once.

Blaine turned his head around and kissed him softly, mid-song which made Kurt chuckle.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Sebastian watching them, there was a sadness in his eyes he did not expect.

Thad seemed to see it too and Kurt smiled when he saw him take Sebastian’s hand.

Kurt was not ready to forgive Sebastian but he hoped that he would find peace with the Warblers.

He shrieked when he felt Blaine’s hand slap his thigh.

“What is wrong with you?” He asked.

“There was a bug on your pants,” Blaine smiled sheepishly. “I promised to protect you, so I killed it.”

“My savior,” Kurt sighed. “Next time, please do it gently, okay?”

“Noted.”

Kurt shook his head and cuddled Blaine’s body close while the Warblers made fun of them.

This time, he realized that it did not hurt him.

They were fooling around, bonding in their brotherly way.

A year ago, he had been hurt because he did not feel accepted yet.

Things had changed and he could see things for what they were.

The Warblers loved them just as much as Kurt and Blaine loved them.

The only reason they had teased them so much was that they had wanted them together.

Wes gave him a thumbs up while David winked at him.

Kurt still hated camping, but he could admit that he could go through it every now and then if it meant spending a good time with these amazing people.

“Blaine, grab the guitar and sing us a solo!” Jeff said.

“No,” Blaine muttered.

“Blaine Devon Anderson, you were our lead soloist for a year, you shall sing!” Wes snapped.

“I don’t want to.”

“Kurt, let him go,” David said.

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re the reason why he doesn’t want to play guitar!” Wes yelled. “Let him go right this second.”

“You don’t have your gavel, Wes. You don’t scare me.”

Kurt stuck his tongue out to him.

“Actually, I do! It’s in my bag.”

Wes reached out for his bag and Kurt pushed Blaine off of him as softly as he could.

“Go play us a song!” Kurt said quickly.

“What? No. I was comfy!”

“You can cuddle with Kurt after,” David muttered. “Now grab this guitar and play.”

Blaine huffed but took the guitar out of Jeff’s hands. He hated how scary Wes could be when he wanted something.

Kurt sent out a death glare to Wes and David but his features softened when Blaine started playing. He was clearly as mad as Kurt, but he seemed to forget about it ten seconds after his fingers ran against the chords.

Kurt still thought that the Warblers were ridiculous, but he stood by what he had said to Sebastian. They were very hard to resist.

He was thankful that he had been sent to spy on them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I'm sending love to the whole Glee family. And Hugs.   
> Take care of each other ♥


End file.
